Trapped
by Black Kymera
Summary: Slash, yaoi. Oneshot. Zechs Merquise cae en una emboscada, planificada por quien menos se espera.  Un par de pilotos Gundam se darán a la tarea de cuidar al rubio.  DuoxZechsxHeero.


* * *

**Trapped**

**¿Te Gusta lo que Ves? **

* * *

Los personajes de Gundam Wing pertenecen a Katsuyuki Sumizawa.

**A/N: ** Esta historia, nuevamente, tiene un alto contenido sexual y descriptivo, es un PWP, así que no verán mucha trama. Nuevamente advierto, si me cierran la cuenta por esto, terminaré mudándome a Mediaminer porque la verdad esto es un fastidio. En adición, la historia contiene un trío, si no les agradan los tríos... pues ya saben. Contiene también algo de bondage pero los personajes no son menores de edad, así que tengan eso en mente.

* * *

Zechs se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Se llevó una mano al costado del uniforme y tanteó cuidadosamente. Al retirarla la sacó manchada en sangre. Trató de levantarse nuevamente pero no pudo. Los demás soldados de reconocimiento habían caído bajo el fuego de los pilotos coloniales. Llevó su mano nuevamente a la herida y la dejó allí, en un esfuerzo por detener la sangre que salía a borbotones. Sintió la cabeza algo liviana pero se mantuvo de rodillas, el arma en su otra mano resbaló con suavidad. Era extraño que una herida de bala lo inutilizara con tanta rapidez.

Habían sido sorprendidos porque no esperaban que los pilotos se hallaran en aquella ubicación. Se suponía que era sólo un reconocimiento de rutina en las inmediaciones de la base. Sin embargo, el fuego de los pilotos los había despachado en pocos segundos. En su mente registraba vagamente que él también había estado en una línea de tiro perfecta. Pero él no había sido herido de gravedad, sólo que la perdida de sangre le estaba minando las fuerzas o al menos eso pensaba.

Hacían unos minutos que los disparos habían cesado por completo. Seguramente los jóvenes pilotos de los gundam habían escapado. Trató de sacar su móvil pero apena podía doblar sus dedos adormecidos, por lo que se le resbaló. Intentó recogerlo pero le parecía que estaba tan lejos, extendió la mano tembloroso pero pudo ver cómo el pequeño aparato era aplastado por unas botas.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?. ¡Oye, Cero Uno, ven a ver!" Levantó la vista y tuvo suficiente conocimiento como para identificar la larga trenza del piloto número dos. "Nada más y nada menos que el Conde del Relámpago." Zechs no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedársele viendo tontamente. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a mezclarse con la oscuridad a pasos agigantados. Sintió que lo levantaban del suelo y lo hacían caminar, en qué dirección no estaba seguro. Una mano de acero se posó sobre su herida casi desvaneciéndolo del dolor. Luego le pareció que había sido llevado a un vehículo, fue ahí donde perdió la consciencia.

* * *

Duo observó al asiento posterior donde descansaba la preciosa carga que Heero y él llevaban. Le parecía un ángel dormido. De no haber sido por la sangre que manchaba el uniforme hubiera pensado que aquella visión era un sueño más. Lo habían planificado por meses y finalmente habían logrado su objetivo en el momento más oportuno. Tenían el escondite provisional sólo para ellos. Trowa y Quatre estaban en una misión juntos y Wufei también estaba fuera aunque sospechaban que en unos días los alcanzaría. Los soldados que acompañaban al rubio habían sido despachados con una mezcla de balas vivas y tranquilizantes de forma que no quebrantarían la confianza que su contacto había puesto en ellos para aquella misión. 

Cuando llegaron a la casa refugio Heero lo ayudó a cargar al piloto del Tallgeese hasta el interior. Lo subieron a la habitación que ambos compartían y lo pusieron sobre la cama del cuarto que utilizaba Duo en esos momentos.

Zechs había pasado la mayor parte del camino inconsciente pero cuando Heero comenzó a trabajar sobre su herida para sacar el proyectil despertó con un agudo gemido. Al principio estaba completamente desorientado, pensaba que tal vez se hallaría en una de las instalaciones de OZ recibiendo atención médica, pero al reconocer las facciones del piloto número uno supo que se hallaba en graves problemas. Trató débilmente de alejarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta que alguien más lo tenía sujeto por la espalda y brazos.

"¡Hey! Quédate quieto. Harás que Cero Uno pierda el pulso."

"Baka, yo nunca pierdo el pulso. No como algunos." Respondió con arrogancia.

"Cierto, eres perfecto." Sonrió el joven con malicia y algo de ironía. "Además, el rubio se movió antes de tiempo."

"Hn."

Su mente casi volvió a quedarse en blanco mientras las pinzas buscaban en su carne el proyectil que seguía escondido. De todo lo que podía pasarle aquello estaba entre lo más humillante. Había sido capturado por dos pilotos gundam, jóvenes apenas y en una tonta misión de reconocimiento. Seguramente Treize tendría su buen momento riendo en su rostro una vez escapara de ellos.

Heero terminó de sacar el proyectil, dejándolo caer con un sonido metálico al suelo y comenzó a vendar la herida. Zechs, al sentir que el dolor disminuía de forma gradual, comenzó nuevamente a girar hacia la inconsciencia. Unas manos quitaron algunos mechones húmedos de su frente. "¿No crees que se ve muy tierno así?" Se sorprendió vagamente al escuchar las palabras pero no duró demasiado pues volvió a sumirse en una profunda oscuridad.

Cuando volvió en sí estaba sólo. Trató de levantarse pero encontró que estaba sujeto a la cabecera de la cama por una muñeca, una sola muñeca. Vaya rareza¿quién en sus cabales se arriesgaría a sujetarlo de forma tan insegura? Se enderezó y trató de sacar el cabello que tenía pillado bajo su espalda. El dolor le recordó la incursión de la noche anterior, instintivamente se llevó la mano libre a la herida y la encontró vendada. Suspiró levemente y trató de ver mejor dónde se encontraba. Según lo que podía deducir, aún era de noche, pero no podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde perder el conocimiento. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó su atención y se tensó reflexivamente, ocasionándose más dolor.

"Oye, tranquilo." El mozalbete sonrió despreocupadamente mientras se acercaba con pasos desenfadados, casi conteniendo brincos de emoción. "Es bueno saber que ya estás despierto."

"Libérame." Gruñó el conde entre dientes al joven de la trenza.

"Ah, ah, ah. Lo que demandas va a ser un tanto difícil de cumplir. Verás..." Duo se acercó a la cama y sonrió aún más. "Eres nuestro prisionero." Zechs volvió a gruñir enojado.

"Pronto los soldados de OZ estarán aquí..."

"¿Porque podrán rastrearte con esto?" El joven sacó una microficha y Zechs abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Sep, el Soldado Perfecto se aseguró de quitártelas todas antes de traerte aquí y esta... ya no sirve. También la desactivó." Zechs levantó levemente la sábana con la que estaba cubierto para confirmar lo que el joven le decía. En efecto, había sido despojado de todas sus ropas y estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. Su rostro tomó un color rosado, en especial las mejillas y sintió que el mundo se le volvía a desvanecer levemente.

Duo continuó sonriendo. Ver la expresión de Zechs al saberse atrapado lo entretenía mucho. Verlo sonrojar valía un premio. Inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sus ojos reflejaban una chispa traviesa cuando Zechs logró sobreponerse a la vergüenza.

"¿Qué... qué piensan hacer conmigo?" Trató de no trabarse en las palabras. Se sentía débil por la pérdida de sangre y muy vulnerable.

"Nada que no vayas a disfrutar." Le respondió en complicidad el piloto número dos.

"Cero Dos." Una voz severa llamó desde la puerta y Zechs pudo ver al piloto número uno. "No comiences sin mí." Ambos pilotos intercambiaron un gesto desconocido para el Conde del Relámpago que lo hizo poner algo nervioso. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que el piloto número uno traía un plato hondo en una mano y un vaso con agua en la otra.

"Veamos qué tenemos aquí." Dijo Duo alegremente mientras se restregaba las manos. De uno de sus bolsillos produjo un frasco plástico y sacó lo que a Zechs le parecieron dos tabletas. "Estas son para el dolor de tu herida. Seguramente te darán algo de sueño, pero no queremos que te duermas sin comer algo. Después de todo, has pasado un día completo en ayunas." A Zechs le parecía imposible que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, pero definitivamente sentía algo de hambre. Con todo, no pensaba tomar las pastillas. Duo le hizo señas a Heero y este le pasó el vaso con agua. Pero al ver que Zechs se negaba a tomarlas desistió. "Bien, no hay problema hombre, las dejaré aquí en la mesa por si las necesitas más tarde, pero tienes que comer algo."

Dicho esto Heero se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde mientras Duo lo ayudaba con mucho cuidado a sentarse en la cama. Fue entonces cuando alcanzó una buena mirada a lo que tenía Heero en el plato. Fresas con crema. Arqueó una platinada ceja y en su interior se cuestionó si aquellos dos estaban bien de la cabeza o si pensaban que él comería eso. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Heero tomó su brazo, lo pasó por su cintura y se recostó firmemente contra la cabecera de la cama, pillándolo efectivamente. Dejó escapar un sonido de asombro pero no hizo ademán de moverse dado que empeoraría su situación.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a comer?" Inquirió con calma pero sus ojos reflejaban la contrario. Duo tomó una de las fresas y la sumergió levemente en la crema. Pensó en protestar acerca de la comida, no le parecía apropiada y sólo le provocaba pensamientos muy opuestos a su verdadera situación. Duo acercó la fresa a sus labios y por otros leves instantes pensó en protestar pero Heero aún sujetaba su mano y sintió como aquel agarre de acero se apretaba sobre ella. Gimió mentalmente. Lentamente abrió su boca y se adelantó para morder la fresa tímidamente. La fruta estaba en su punto y la crema, algo endulzada, le sentaba perfectamente. Cuando terminó el bocado la fresa estaba nuevamente frente a su boca pero con algo más de crema.

Le dio una mirada furtiva al rostro del piloto número dos. El joven sonreía gentilmente con algo de satisfacción. Miró la fresa nuevamente y con el rabillo del ojo miró al piloto número uno. Este yacía con su expresión neutral pero lo vista fija en él. Se volvió a adelantar y mordió la fruta y mientras masticaba sentía la vergüenza subírsele al rostro.

"Ves cómo le gusta que le den de comer." Sonrió Duo. Heero apenas asintió y tomó una de las fresas, la envolvió en crema como había visto hacer a su compañero y se la ofreció a Zechs en un gesto mecánico. La puso aún más cerca para que no tuviera más que morderla. El rubio clavó la vista en él, había algo en el piloto del Wing que nunca había podido entender. Aquellos ojos de un azul profundo lo atraían inexorablemente. Más que confundido separó los labios sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Heero puso la fruta en sus labios y él la mordió lentamente. De pronto el joven sonrió, si bien estaba cargada con algo de malicia era suave. Zechs nunca lo había visto sonreír antes, contuvo la respiración.

"Hey... ¿te gusta lo que ves?" El susurro era cerca de su oído y casi podía sentir la sonrisa que debía estar adornando el rostro del piloto número dos. Se estremeció levemente y comenzó a masticar de nuevo, rompiendo la mirada. Duo, que estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo, donde estaba sujeto a la cabecera por la mano y lado del cual tenía la herida, extendió el brazo a donde se encontraba Heero, sujetándolo por el borde superior del pantalón. Lo haló suavemente y Heero se lo permitió, dejándolo cuando estuvo sobre las caderas del conde. Zechs inhaló profundamente... el movimiento había puesto en evidencia algo más que él no se había percatado y tratando de alejarse se había lastimado de nuevo.

"Hn." Heero le dio una mirada a Duo y el chico asintió, alcanzándole las tabletas que había dejado sobre la mesa y el vaso con agua. "Bébelas." Le ordenó con simpleza y acercó las tabletas a su boca. Zechs le cambió el rostro y trató de ignorarlo pero Heero con su terquedad no se iba a dar por vencido aún. Le dio otra mirada a Duo, era como si se comunicaran telepáticamente, con la experiencia de ambos en combate como un equipo, ambos habían desarrollado un lenguaje no verbal único. Más aún con lo retraído que era Heero para entablar conversación casual. Ahh, cómo le gustaba a Duo el tipo de señal que le había dado el piloto número uno.

Sin aviso se acercó al pecho del conde y descendió suavemente con su boca hasta los rosados pezones, tomando uno en su boca. La cabecera de la cama se estremeció con el repentino tirón que le dio Zechs, gimiendo suavemente por la cálida sensación sobre su pecho y por el dolor de haberse movido nuevamente. Heero le acercó las tabletas cuando Duo se limitó a descansar su rostro sobre su pecho. "No seas terco, te harán bien. Son sólo para el dolor, nada más." Murmuró el joven de cabellos castaños. "Puedo correr y esconderme pero nunca miento." Y volvió a tomar el rosado nimbo en su boca con suavidad.

Heero había soltado su mano para tomar el vaso de agua y las tabletas, a pesar de ello se había limitado a descansar su brazo en la cintura del joven. Pero justo en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era sentir más del cuerpo que estaba cruzado sobre sus caderas por lo que acercó a Heero inconscientemente al cerrar los ojos. Cuando Duo terminó el asalto Zechs abrió los ojos, su rostro mostraba a las claras lo que deseaba mientras su cuerpo se endurecía bajo las caderas del piloto número uno.

"¿Soltarías mi brazo?" Pedía demasiado, lo sabía, pero si los dos pilotos coloniales estaban tan dispuestos a jugar al menos tendrían que darle algo a cambio. Heero le hizo una señal afirmativa a Duo.

"Pero tomarás las tabletas." Zechs asintió y Heero acercó nuevamente las tabletas. Se las dejó poner en la boca y luego, con delicadeza, bebió algo de agua para bajarlas. Duo desactivó el código de las esposas que se abrieron con un pequeño "click". No bien la había sentido libre tomó al joven de la trenza y lo atrajo, robándole un beso que lo dejó sin respiración. Duo gimió roncamente antes de que Zechs lo soltara.

Otra fresa encontró el camino a la boca de Zechs. Suspiró algo más calmado mientras masticaba. Los dos pilotos lo observaban fascinados y con el deseo dibujado claramente en sus rostros. ¿Por qué no lo hacían entonces? El piloto número dos le sonrió cálidamente al ofrecerla otra de las frutas cubierta de crema y aunque el número uno no sonreía demasiado en la forma en que cerraba los ojos extasiado por las caricias que le hacía en la espalda podía deducir que también estaba de muy buen humor. Comenzaba a sospechar que ninguno de los dos tomaría la iniciativa cuando un bostezo lo tomó desprevenido. ¿Cómo podía tener sueño cuando los pilotos coloniales lo tenían levemente excitado¡Las tabletas!

"Mentiste." Dijo dando otro leve bostezo y mirando al piloto del Shinigami. El joven sonrió y le plantó un suave beso.

"No, no he mentido." Le susurró al permitirle respirar.

"Entonces ¿por qué tengo tanto sueño?" A Duo le pareció gracioso que el Conde del Relámpago pudiera hacer un puchero tan aniñado. Se echó a reír con suavidad.

"La crema en las fresas. Ya te lo dije, debes descansar. Luego jugaremos." El joven piloto sonrió nuevamente cuando Zechs se recostó de la cabecera de la cama y sintió que su compañero le daba un leve codazo. La mano del rubio aún no había dejado de acariciarle la espalda pero el piloto número uno se quitó con suavidad de encima de sus caderas. Zechs trató inútilmente de luchar contra el sueño, pero el joven de la trenza capturó sus labios en un beso que le hizo perder el sentido y se dejó llevar. Ambos jóvenes se dieron una mirada cómplice mientras lo acomodaban en una posición más cómoda para dormir.

Con mucho cuidado Duo sacó las finas hebras que habían quedado atrapadas bajo la espalda de Zechs y le pareció que al hacerlo el rubio murmuraba algunas palabras. El joven sonrió complacido, estuvo a punto de inclinarse y robarle un beso al durmiente pero Heero lo sujetó por la trenza. "Baka. Déjalo descansar." Y lo sacó del cuarto.

"¡Oye! Cuidado con la trenza."

"No te preocupes, está sujeta a tu cerebro."

"Ja, ja." Le espetó irónicamente mientras trataba de soltar su preciada trenza de aquella mano.

* * *

Zechs despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor que la última vez que había estado consciente. Sin embargo no se sintió más tranquilo cuando al intentar moverse pudo comprobar que estaba esposado a la cama por las muñecas, aún desnudo y con sólo una sábana cubriéndolo. 

"Malditos bastardos." Murmuró mientras tomaba en consideración su situación. Trató de safar las muñecas pero encontró que las esposas electrónicas estaban perfectamente ajustadas. Por lo demás decidió que era mejor no moverse demasiado, no fuera a suceder que la sábana resbalase y no le fuera posible volver a cubrirse. Suspiró profundamente y con algo de molestia mientras cerraba los ojos resignado. Al menos los pilotos no habían decidido matarlo de buenas a primeras, eso le daba una pequeña oportunidad de escapar. Claro, si al menos pudiera safarse de las esposas electrónicas.

Un pequeño sonido proveniente de la entrada de la habitación le hizo ponerse alerta. Su expresión cambió de una enojada a una de sorpresa cuando vio entrar al piloto número uno, empujado suavemente por el piloto número dos. Lo que más le sorprendió no fue el hecho de que ambos estuvieran semidesnudos, sino que el piloto número uno parecía estar... restringido. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al tomar el hecho en consideración.

Al entrar Duo cerró la puerta tras de sí con suavidad y luego tomó la correa que conectaba con el collar que Heero llevaba puesto y le dio un suave tirón en dirección a la cama. En la otra mano el joven piloto llevaba un par de relucientes esposas forradas en el interior y algo más que el rubio no podía distinguir.

El piloto de la trenza llevaba puestos unos pantalones de reluciente cuero negro, muy apretados en las caderas y muslos, con cremallera metálica muy pronunciada. Completaba con un par de botas militares. El piloto número uno apenas llevaba un tanga blanco que cubría su sexo y se dejaba llevar dócilmente. Ambos mostraban cuerpos esbeltos sin carecer de las correspondientes líneas que mostraban sus músculos relajados. Si Zechs había pensado en decir algo el pensamiento había desaparecido por completo cuando el piloto número uno fue acercado a la cama y pudo comprobar la marcada erección que se presionaba contra la suave tela blanca.

Clavó la mirada en el rostro del piloto y tuvo que suprimir un descuidado gemido. El joven de bronceada piel llevaba la mirada cargada y los ojos levemente nublados. Sus labios se notaban enrojecidos y estaban entreabiertos en una dulce invitación. Era obvio que el joven piloto había pasado por alguna sesión previa que lo había dejado en aquel estado de excitación.

"Hey... ¿cómo te sientes?" Preguntó en un susurro el piloto número dos. Shinigami... ese era el nombre que solía usar en sus encuentros. Lo vio sentarse a su lado de forma provocativa, sosteniendo en su mano el final de la correa con cierto aire dominante que lo hizo estremecer nuevamente. No contestó y se limitó a darle una mirada que esperaba con todo su corazón fuera amenazante. "¿Sin ganas de hablar? Es una lástima." Susurró muy cerca. "Y yo que pensaba que querrías jugar con nosotros."

"¿Jugar?"

"Ajá." Zechs temía preguntar a qué jugarían, pero dada la composición del ambiente y los jugadores su mente no podía menos que tomar caminos torcidos que no le ayudaban en nada a controlar la erótica sensación que plagaba su cuerpo y se concentraba en su entrepierna. El joven de la trenza sonrió mientras tiraba suavemente de la correa y hacía que el piloto del Wing se acercara. Lo hizo detener frente de sí y dar la vuelta, mostrando un bien formado trasero que el piloto número uno no tardó en acariciar. Zechs observó con atención cómo las manos acariciaban la tersa piel y subían la espalda para finalmente tomar los brazos y entrelazarlos en la espalda. Sacó las esposas y con ellas aseguró cada muñeca al antebrazo contrario en una posición aparentemente incómoda pero el joven no se quejó. Apenas emitió un suspiro cargado cuando pudo comprobar que no tenía la capacidad de mover sus brazos de aquella posición.

"Hey... ¿te gusta lo que ves?" Susurró el piloto cerca de su oído. Hizo que el joven de cabellos oscuros se girara y lo terminó de acercar a la cama tirando de la correa. Shinigami acercó sus labios al vientre y rozó sutilmente la piel, los músculos bajo ella se tensaron con el contacto y Zechs ya no pudo despegar sus ojos de lo que el piloto número dos le hacia al piloto número uno. Los dedos del joven de la trenza comenzaron a acariciar los planos pectorales.

Zechs se movió un poco en la cama, no sabía si para ver mejor o porque sentía que no podría estar quieto un solo instante más. Se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir la tela de la sábana acariciar su sexo y cerró los ojos para no ceder a la tentación y verificar lo que su cuerpo le estaba diciendo.

"Sí, creo que te gusta lo que ves. ¿Quieres ver un secreto?" Volvió a susurrar con una amplia sonrisa que llenaba con un brillo especial los irises color índigo captando la atención de su víctima nuevamente. El rubio no quería caer en el juego pero tampoco iba a perder la oportunidad que se vislumbraba si complacía a su captor, sin embargo no confiaba en su propia voz al momento, por lo que se limitó a mover la cabeza asintiendo. La sonrisa del piloto se torció con evidente picardía mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel de las estrechas caderas y metía el dedo pulgar bajo las tiras de la prenda que confinaba la deliciosa erección del piloto número uno.

Zechs contuvo la respiración cuando el joven comenzó a jugar levemente con los tirantes, la vista fija en la blanca pieza y pensando que su imaginación le estaba jugando bromas al notar una pulsación bajo la fina tela. Finalmente la pieza fue rodada hacia abajo y la carne bajo ella se mostró orgullosa en ángulo perfecto contra la pelvis del piloto del Wing. Un anillo metálico podía verse en la base de la carne provocando un tinte rojizo en la piel atrapada. Un ronco gemido atrajo la atención de ambos jóvenes hacia el Conde del Relámpago.

La mirada llena de deseo de Heero fue respondida con una de igual intensidad por parte del restringido rubio. En un principio Heero no sabía qué hacer con la oportunidad de tener a Zechs Merquise a su disposición pero Duo había tomado las riendas de la situación tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de protestar. Ahora y a merced como estaba del joven de la trenza, su mente apenas podía funcionar y viendo la misma respuesta en el cuerpo de Merquise lo estaba tentando a simplemente romper las esposas y devorar el cuerpo sobre la cama. La evidencia de la excitación del Conde comenzaba a hacerse más que obvia bajo las sábanas y la necesidad de arrancar el poco pudor que lo cubría se estaba volviendo abrumadora.

"Me alegra que ambos estén dispuestos a jugar." Comentó Duo poniéndose en pie de un salto y acercándose por la espalda a Heero. "¿Te importaría develar el misterio?" Dijo al tiempo que ponía sus manos en las caderas y lo empujaba con suavidad hacia la figura. Heero no se hizo esperar y con cuidado puso una rodilla en el borde de la cama mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Zechs contuvo la respiración cuando los labios del piloto se acercaron al lugar donde su sexo comenzaba a humedecer las sábanas. La suave presión de aquellos labios sobre la tela y justo sobre su sexo provocaron un frustrado gemido que se prolongó cuando el joven tomó la tela entre sus labios y la deslizó con tortuosa lentitud hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.

Duo se deleitó al ver la esbelta figura doblada sobre el cuerpo, sabía que la vista que le estaba dando su compañero era en parte para provocarlo. Sin embargo, la visión que acababa de revelar Heero le pareció mucho más interesante. Zechs Merquise, completamente expuesto y definitivamente excitado, esposado a la cama y con un profundo rubor en sus mejillas pero sin poder desviar su mirada del joven piloto número uno. Eso era más de lo que había esperado y pensó que podía pasarse una eternidad observando la escena pero el dulce dolor que sentía provocado por su propia excitación le requería ponerse en movimiento.

"Dime, Merquise¿a quién deseas tener¿Al Soldado Perfecto o al Dios de la Muerte? Escoge bien porque el que no elijas te tomará a ti."

"¿Qué?" Chilló desconcertado el rubio, tirando de repente del metal que lo sujetaba. "Yo... yo... nunca sería un pasivo." Murmuró con un furioso sonrojo. Duo no pudo menos que sonreír con malicia. Entonces su informante había estado en lo cierto, Zechs Merquise no había sido un pasivo antes y nadie había logrado hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Aquella pequeña noticia era suficiente para provocarle tomarlo en ese mismo instante olvidándose de Heero.

"Pues eso va a cambiar hoy." Susurró trepándose a la cama con gracia felina. "Y antes de que escojas debo decirte que llevo jugando con mi compañero aquí más tiempo del que debería y por lo que se ve no creo que le queden ánimos para ser gentil." Heero se sentó en el borde de la cama cuando Duo dio un suave tirón a la correa y se inclinó de inmediato sobre el albo pecho tomando uno de los pequeños pezones con la boca y succionando con fuerza. Zechs creyó perder la cordura cuando sintió que la pequeña sabandija de largos cabellos se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y rozaba la erección desnuda contra la que aún estaba atrapada en los pantalones negros con sedosa lentitud. "Escoge, Merquise."

"Maldición." Murmuró entre dientes cuando Heero decidió torturar su otro pezón y atrajo su atención. "El... lo quiero a él."

"Perfecto." Susurró Duo. "Cero uno, ven aquí." Ayudado por Duo, Heero se sentó a horcajadas sobre el rubio. En un movimiento que el rubio no pudo apreciar, Duo sacó un pequeño tubo del bolsillo del pantalón, lo abrió y exprimió una generosa cantidad en la palma de su mano. "Espero que estés preparado, compañero. El Conde del Relámpago aquí está bastante crecidito." Un gruñido placentero retumbó en el pecho del piloto número uno. Duo extendió el gel en sus manos y procedió a cubrir la erección que palpitaba muy cerca de la suya con suaves pero firmes movimientos. Sonrió ampliamente al sentir las caderas dar un leve brinco aún cuando estaban atrapadas bajo el peso de ambos, Merquise tendría suficiente fuerza como para soportar el ataque de ambos y eso lo deleitaba enormemente. "Tranquilo." Murmuró finalmente satisfecho de haber cubierto toda la carne. "Arriba, Yuy." Heero obedeció y de inmediato Duo lo tomó por las caderas mientras lo posicionaba sobre la erección del rubio. Se estremeció cuando sintió su trasero descansar sobre la punta roma y de inmediato dejó escapar un largo y rasposo gemido cuando su compañero lo empujó sobre ella, permitiendo que lo penetrara levemente. Trató de safarse cuando Duo se detuvo, le era casi imposible contenerse dado el tiempo que llevaba en aquel estado de excitación pero una respiración en su oído lo hizo detenerse en seco.

"Si haces que se venga antes que yo lo haga vas a llevar ese anillo hasta que tenga suficientes ánimos como para cogerte yo mismo. ¿Queda claro?" Heero gruñó enojado su desaprobación, pero cuando la mano de Duo tomó con fuerza su erección tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás con un grito ronco. "¿Queda claro?" Volvió a preguntar el piloto número dos.

"Misión aceptada." Susurró tratando de recuperarse, sin embargo Duo aprovechó el momento para empujarlo sobre la erección haciendo que quedara empalado completamente. Esta vez Heero podría haber jurado que su grito había sido escuchado por los posibles oficiales de OZ que estuvieran buscándolos en la zona, no sólo el suyo, sino también el de Zechs Merquise.

"Maldición, pequeño bastardo." Gruñó Zechs entre jadeos. Duo se limitó a acariciar lánguidamente los muslos de su compañero, sintiendo bajo ellos la tensión apenas contenida. Sería mejor que se apresurara si quería entrar en la diversión. Con algo de travesura en sus ojos se levantó de las piernas del rubio y se puso en pie, procediendo de inmediato a quitarse las botas militares y el pantalón, quedando desnudo puesto que no llevaba ropa interior. Entrecerró los ojos con placer al observar la escena frente a sí, el trasero de un Heero Yuy empalado por completo sobre las caderas de un Zechs Merquise, ambos esposados y sin posibilidad de moverse, al menos no hasta que él diera el permiso.

Al acercarse al borde de la cama separó las piernas del rubio mientras las acariciaba. Se tensaron automáticamente pero él ya se lo esperaba, por lo que antes que pudiera cerrarlas ya se había acomodado entre ellas. Nuevamente el sonido de las esposas mientras se tensaban y un leve gemido de parte del rubio al lastimarse la herida. "Hey, será mejor que te tranquilices si no quieres que te consiga un anillo como el que tiene mi compañero." Los intentos cesaron de inmediato aunque la tensión no abandonó las piernas.

Duo suspiró resignado y procedió a separarlas un poco más, doblándolas y colocando los respectivos pies planos sobre la cama. Las vio temblar un poco por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en el mismo lugar. Al menos supo que su amenaza había sido tomada en serio. Procedió entonces a exprimir del tubo una pequeña cantidad de gel en sus dedos. Separó con suavidad los glúteos del rubio exponiendo la rosada abertura y con cuidado procedió a cubrirla. Sintió que todo el cuerpo se estremecía mientras Zechs volvía a gemir, acarició varias veces el anillo de músculo antes de penetrarlo con un sólo dígito. La reacción no se hizo esperar y esta vez no se molestó al escuchar el sonido de las esposas, después de todo, el pasaje que acababa de invadir era tan estrecho que su propia erección saltó excitada al comprender que el rubio nunca había sido tomado.

Movió el dedo con cuidado tratando de soltar un poco los músculos. Al principio le pareció una tortura puesto que le tomó más tiempo del que pensaba pero finalmente pudo añadir otro dígito. Esta vez sintió que la circulación en sus dedos se estaba cortando. "Yuy¿muévete un poco quieres? Está muy tenso." El aludido asintió, levantándose levemente y dejándose caer con cuidado. Las esposas que sujetaban sus brazos se tensaron bajo el estrés al que estaban siendo sometidas, Heero aún no se había acostumbrado al tamaño de la erección que lo penetraba pero no por ello dejaría de disfrutarlo.

Duo sonrió cuando la tensión en sus dedos se dispersó levemente y pudo moverlos con más facilidad, comenzó a trabajar en el músculo hasta que estuvo satisfecho con la soltura. Sonrió torcidamente antes de retirar sus dedos, no era como si fuera a utilizar tres, no quería perderse la oportunidad de sentir la estrechez del rubio sobre su propia carne. Tomó algo más de gel y la esparció sobre su propia erección, procurando endurecerla con algunas caricias bien utilizadas. Finalmente acercó las caderas y levantó los muslos hasta su cintura, entrelazando sus brazos de forma que la parte posterior de las rodillas descansaba sobre la parte interior de sus brazos mientras sus propias manos tomaban la cintura del rubio y la elevaban un poco. "Será mejor que te prepares, Merquise." Dicho lo cual apoyó la punta de su erección contra la entrada del rubio y empujó hasta penetrarlo con ella.

La contracción hizo que Duo casi perdiera la concentración, gruñó profundamente antes de volver a empujar y con un largo jadeo se encontró penetrando aquel estrecho pasaje hasta la base de su carne. Heero se detuvo en sus movimientos al sentir tras su espalda el pecho de su compañero y ambos se mantuvieron quietos mientras se escuchaban los tortuosos jadeos del Conde que intentaba acostumbrarse al cuerpo que lo invadía.

Zechs Merquise apenas podía contener los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo, la doble sensación de estar dentro del piloto número uno y siendo invadido por el piloto número dos era demasiado para soportarlo. Cierto que había experimentado lo primero, de hecho, su actual compañero estaba más que complacido con que él fuera el activo de la relación. Sin embargo había sentido a veces que hubiera deseado ser él el pasivo aunque nunca había sido capaz de expresarlo. Su cuerpo se estremeció con una nueva oleada cuando no pudo evitar que sus músculos internos se contrajeran dolorosamente sobre la erección del piloto número dos. Un movimiento lo hizo abrir los ojos que tenía fuertemente cerrados. Al abrirlos pudo ver el rostro del piloto número uno acercándose. Separó los labios antes que el joven tomara los suyos, dándole la bienvenida a la distracción.

Heero hundió su lengua posesivamente en la boca de Zechs, teniendo como única intención devorarlo por completo. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba escucharlo, pero primero necesitaba que Zechs pidiera que continuaran. Sabía que aunque Duo estaba más que interesado en comenzar la acción, no lo haría hasta que estuviera seguro de que no lastimaría al rubio, aún cuando fueran enemigos Duo no estaba interesado en causarle daño a ninguno de los dos. Continuó explorando la boca que se le ofrecía y cuando ya no pudo contener la respiración comenzó a trazar ardientes besos por la quijada y cuello del rubio. "Por favor." Susurró cerca del oído en voz baja y cálida mientras tensaba sus propios músculos dejándole saber la vehemencia que lo poseía.

Zechs sintió una mano, indudablemente la del piloto número dos, acariciar sus muslos en suaves círculos como si quisiera calmarlo. Lo sintió moverse en su interior levemente interrumpiéndole la respiración repentinamente. Al deslizarse a su interior volvió a sentir al piloto número uno apretarlo. Respondió tensándose sobre la erección y los tres gimieron al unísono. Si continuaban en aquella posición iba a morir por pura sobre estimulación sensorial. Con trémula lentitud ajustó sus piernas alrededor de los brazos del piloto número dos acercándolo contra sí.

Duo no se hizo esperar y movió sus caderas adelante para luego echarse atrás con suavidad y volver a penetrar al rubio. Se detuvo momentáneamente para luego repetir la acción. Al sentir que el rubio exhalaba con más facilidad decidió que era tiempo de incorporar a Heero en el suave ritmo.

Movió una de sus manos de las caderas del rubio a las del moreno, sujetándolas con fuerza en un gesto que hizo que Heero se enderezara. Se separó de las caderas del rubio e hizo que su compañero se elevara un poco, empujó sus caderas adelante mientras obligaba a Heero a caer provocando un ronco gemido. Nuevamente intentó el movimiento hasta que Heero agarró el ritmo.

Los gemidos de Merquise mientras era tomado comenzaron a resonar más claramente cuando el ritmo se aceleró levemente, sin embargo, cuando Duo se acomodó en una posición ligeramente diferente la respiración y los jadeos cesaron mientras el rubio abría su boca en un grito mudo. El joven acababa de rozar una parte de su interior que lo había electrificado salvajemente registrando oleadas de placer en todo su cuerpo. Acto seguido y en la próxima penetración el rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia Duo. La reacción de ambos pilotos no se hizo esperar, el ritmo se volvió más agresivo y forzado, haciendo que los tres se estremecieran en perfecta sincronía.

"Por favor." Se escuchó la voz del piloto número uno. Heero ya no podía soportar más la tortura y su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que en cualquier momento sentía que rompería las esposas. "Por favor, Maxwell." Susurró casi en un sollozo. Al escuchar la súplica, Duo no pudo menos que gruñir, escuchar aquella voz suplicar era algo que lo excitaba enormemente. Pensó que era justo permitirle finalmente alcanzar el orgasmo que había estado conteniendo desde que le dieran las fresas al rubio. Movió su mano hasta alcanzar la erección y la acarició suavemente sintiéndola dura como roca, un líquido cálido cubría la punta y se encargó de extenderlo sobre la erección. Los gemidos de placer del moreno lo estaban enloqueciendo y ya sentía que estaba a punto de venirse mientras aquella sedosa calidez lo envolvía apretadamente.

Con un rápido movimiento soltó el anillo que cayó sobre el vientre del rubio y con cuidado acarició la enrojecida erección. Los jadeos de Heero se volvieron rítmicos y cortados al final, subiendo de intensidad al sentir que ahora las oleadas de placer no eran contenidas. Se dejó caer una, dos veces más sobre la erección del rubio antes de empalarse tan profundamente como podía. Su visión se desvaneció momentáneamente cuando el orgasmo golpeó sus sentidos. Chorros de blanco semen se esparcieron sobre el vientre de Merquise, quien gruñó su placer al sentir que el interior del piloto número uno lo estrangulaba con fuerza. "Demonios." Musitó antes de sentir que la acción lo enviaba más allá de lo que podía soportar, se sintió tensarse y levantarse aún más de sobre la cama.

"Merquise." Siseó el joven de los cabellos largos al sentir la tensión y tuvo que forzar su erección. La presión le permitió penetrarlo tres veces más antes de sentir su orgasmo golpearlo y con un fuerte grito tomó las caderas de Merquise y lo penetró con todas sus fuerzas antes de sentir los espasmos de su sexo tomar control de todo.

Zechs sintió la calidez del semen del piloto número dos invadirlo mientras era penetrado a consciencia y ya no pudo contenerse, con un fuerte tirón a las esposas y apretando las piernas contra el chico su propio orgasmo llenó por completo el trasero del joven sobre sí. Los tres cuerpos se mantuvieron en aquella posición hasta que finalmente el cuerpo de Merquise regresó a la cama y ambos pilotos se relajaron suavemente en sus posiciones.

Duo fue el primero en recuperar la calma lo suficiente como para buscar entre sus cabellos la llave de las esposas de Heero. Le soltó los brazos y comenzó a masajeárselos con suavidad, no bien lo hubo soltado Heero se dejó caer sobre le pecho de Merquise.

Al observar hacia donde estaban aún unidos no pudo menos que gemir roncamente al notar que el semen de Merquise se deslizaba entre la erección y el trasero de Heero. Su descarga por otro lado, había quedado completamente en el interior del rubio. Con cuidado se separó de Merquise y bajó sus piernas a la cama. Luego lo separó de Heero y trató de acomodarlo en otra parte que no fuera la herida del Conde. Heero estaba exhausto, podía verlo, sin embargo el chico entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió levemente.

"¿Misión cumplida?" Susurró dando un bostezo.

"Hai, cero uno, misión cumplida." Heero se acurrucó sobre el pecho y Duo se levantó de la cama en busca de algunas toallas para limpiar el desorden. Finalmente se adelantó y soltó las esposas que sujetaban al rubio, masajeando suavemente las muñecas. Observó el reloj y suspiró cansado, la hora marcaba la una de la mañana. Hora más que exacta para largarse del refugio antes que su informante diera aviso de dónde se encontraba el secuestrado Zechs Merquise.

"Es hora de irse." Murmuró. Heero hizo un sonido descontento pero luchó hasta levantarse, pero antes de alejarse de la cama se inclinó sobre el rubio y le dio un húmedo beso, Duo lo imitó de inmediato cuando lo soltó.

Zechs los observó con los ojos entreabiertos y con una expresión satisfecha. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos con atención cuando sintió que el piloto número dos ataba sus manos, al siguiente momento el piloto número uno se hallaba atando sus pies.

"¿Qué hacen?" Preguntó desconcertado y sin ganas de luchar.

"Agradecemos a nuestro informante." Sonrió divertido Shinigami. El rubio no pudo preguntar más porque el joven colocaba una mordaza en su boca. El piloto número dos lo cubrió hasta la cintura con la sábana mientras tanto. "Espero que el General disfrute su presente y sea un poco agradecido la próxima vez que reventemos una de sus bases." Decía el chico de largos cabellos al tiempo que colocaba el anillo y las esposas en una mesita junto a la cama. Zechs abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero no tuvo ninguna otra reacción. Ambos pilotos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Al poco rato pudo escuchar el sonido de un auto alejarse del refugio.

Luego de treinta minutos comenzó a pensar que nadie llegaría para siquiera evitar que se congelara siendo que la sábana era demasiado fina. El sueño y el cansancio comenzaban a vencerlo cuando de pronto escuchó un auto acercarse por el camino hacia la casa. Las luces de los faroles se reflejaron por la ventana y finalmente escuchó la puerta del auto cerrarse.

Cinco minutos más tarde la perilla de la habitación giraba suavemente y la elegante figura del mismísimo General de Oz ingresaba al lugar. El hombre contempló la figura en la cama por un largo rato antes de acercarse. Con un lánguido gesto quitó la sábana que cubría al rubio provocándole un repentino temblor.

"¿Frío?" Los suplicantes ojos azules se clavaron con intensidad en los de Kushrenada. El hombre de cabellos color canela se quitó los blancos guantes mientras se sentaba al lado de la figura y le daba una mirada apreciativa. Finalmente le quitó la mordaza y Zechs humedeció sus labios mientras trataba de acomodar sus quijadas. Treize acarició con la punta de los dedos la mejilla del rubio mientras se inclinaba y le daba un suave beso. "¿Descubriste algo?"

El rubio asintió y Treize esperó con paciencia a que pusiera en orden sus pensamientos.

"Aprendí varias cosas, pero prefiero callarme algunas." Treize levantó delicadamente una de sus extrañas cejas con curiosidad mientras observaba al hombre. "Sin embargo otras... creo que puedo compartirlas." Pausó mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de suprimir un bostezo. "Pero sólo si puedo descansar primero." Sonrió extenuado.

"Preferiría mantenerte de esta forma." Le susurró con voz cargada el General.

"No tengo objeción, siempre que no me hagas pasar el resto de la noche muerto del frío. Podría pescar un resfriado." El general le plantó un beso en la frente y se levantó, no tardó mucho en encontrar unas cobijas apropiadas y con ellas cubrió el cuerpo desnudo. Comenzó a quitarse el chaleco y a desabrocharse la camisa, pero para cuando hubo finalizado, Zechs estaba completamente dormido. Suspiró aliviado al presentir que su amante no estaba enojado del todo con él por lo que había sucedido.

"Quizás ahora no lo esté, pero luego podría estarlo." Murmuró al notar los objetos que estaban en la mesa al lado de la cama. Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó a sus labios mientras se deslizaba bajo las cobijas y acercaba el cuerpo dormido al suyo dándole calor. "Misión cumplida." Susurró.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


End file.
